


Long Road Home

by WhiteWitchDark



Series: I'm Outta Here [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Claiming Bites, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: The twins deal with their shit.  Takes place a month before "A Glimpse into the Future"
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: I'm Outta Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Hell

Ten months in the underworld had given them time to work through a lifetime of hurts. Once the proverbial gloves had come off, because Nero did not actually force Vergil to submit, and his father was quick to take advantage of that, they had both thrown everything they had at each other. It had been surprisingly cathartic in the end, like ripping the bandages off chronically painful wounds only to discover they had festered, and the pus could now drain out. They had cleaned the wounds with apologies murmured into tear dampened skin and put bandages made of gentle touches, soft words and new promises on them. Together on the plains of Hell, let loose from human views, they could be both demon and human together. 

When they crashed into the ground from _that_ fight, the one that changed everything, it seemed only natural that Dante ran his claws along the crevice in Vergil’s chest plate to show dominance. It was natural for Vergil to shudder under his touch and lie pliant against him in submission, but something was different this time. The grip was more than just showing dominance, there was more than just the threat. Dante was _offering_ something in his caress, something inexplicable to a demon, something _human_. Vergil caught his brother’s claw in surprise.

“Dante?” he hissed, demonic harmonics thrumming in his question.

“I know.” He whispered-growled back, gently lifting Vergil’s other claw to the edge of his own armoured chest, the flames from his crevices licking hell-red light over his brother’s black claws “Do you want this?”  
Vergil tightened his grip as if terrified to let go, “We’re brothers.”

“I know.”

“How can you want this? You, who always valued your humanity?”

Dante sighed and released Vergil’s wrist, “We’re both men, Vergil. We’re not going to accidentally have a deformed half demon kid the human way. I don’t plan on knocking you up or getting knocked up, so I’m not worried about it. Are you?”

“I have never considered the option. Nero was… unexpected.”

“I want this,” Dante lowered his forehead against Vergil’s, “Fuck, I’ve wanted it for years and I know it’s the demon power compatibility thing, and I know it’s wrong by human standards, but I just don’t give a shit. Sometimes, the demon in me wins. I know you want this, I can smell it, but tell me to back off, Vergil, and I will.”

“I want it.” Vergil murmured, “I never thought you would agree.” He reached up and dragged his claw along the edge of the largest scale covering Dante’s heart, feeling the hellfire inside burn hotter against him. Then, without hesitation, he slid his claws around the edge and underneath, his own blue flames throwing shadows into his brother’s chest. Their demonic instincts roared through their minds, burning away the last vestige of their human morals.

The twins had been separated as children; the Westermarck Effect never had a chance to take root. Like most demon siblings, their power was well-matched, lapping against the other’s in a slowly rising tide, but their attraction were also driven by human emotion, love that demons didn’t understand, the desire for an equal that demons never felt and the need to be held by a family member that was both demon and human at the same time. Demons were creatures of power and sensation and the demons in the twins acted on the unknown emotions the only way they could understand.

Heated power raced between them, jumping across wherever they touched, sliding under scales to run along overstimulated nerves. Hellfire exploded from their every crevice, red and blue mixing together as their flames lit up inside the other, sweeping out of both to caress and dance on the edge of human understanding and demon senses, leaving them both gasping for air they didn’t need, drunk on the touch they craved and satiated by a completion neither knew was possible. For long moments, the fires continued to burn around them, cocooning them from the rest of the world until they collapsed against each other.

Afterwards, Vergil ran a claw along Dante’s neck, “I want to Claim you.”

“I know.”

“Do you want to Claim me also?”

“Yeah, but I want to do it as a human Verg. I want to do it in our own home, our own bed to mark starting a life together.”

“Will you insist I wait?”

Dante tilted his head to the side, offering his throat to his brother, “Nah.”

Vergil struck, his fangs puncturing even the thick skin of Dante’s devil hide, sinking into _that_ nerve. The need to submit flooded Dante, peace, calmness, pleasure and he let out a gasp, shuddering in his brother’s grip as rekindled arousal flooding through him. In that moment he knew Vergil could do anything to him and he wouldn’t fight it. He was Vergil’s, body and soul. And one day, Vergil would be his too.

Time spent in human form had been a risk they could rarely afford to take, now Hell’s denizens knew they were there. Finding the cave had been sheer luck and a chance they were both eager to exploit. Demon scales rolled back under human skin and clothing as they watched each other. They were dirty, their clothing torn from the first couple of weeks in hell, before they realised that they could stay triggered indefinitely. Dante reached out a hand to touch Vergil’s face where stubble was just beginning to show. Interesting that triggering seemed to slow down ageing, but not important right now. What was important was Vergil turning his face into his hand and placing a gentle kiss onto the palm. His breath caught. Vergil rested his hands on the sleeves of Dante’s red duster and slowly ran them up until he reached the collar, pushing it back. He let him and the coat fell onto the floor, Vergil’s hands trailing down his brother’s chest across the torn black shirt, popping the buttons open one by one until he could slide the soft material off his shoulders as well, letting it fall to join the coat on the ground, leaving his chest bare.

Dante smiled, “You’re falling behind, brother.”

Vergil snorted and pulled his coat off, tossing it down beside Dante’s, and leaving his arms bare, “Then you better hurry up.”

Laughing, Dante caught the lowest strap of the shirt and with a twist of his fingers, the bottom two buttons popped open. This other hand repeated the movement. With an evil grin, he caught the zip with his middle finger and pulled agonisingly slowly, inch by inch, teasing each small piece of skin revealed with his thumb until Vergil grabbed his arm and pushed it faster. He shrugged the top off and tossed it into the growing pile of clothing. Dante, somehow, managed to kick his boots off in the moments it took him to do it. Vergil’s breath caught as Dante opened his pants and, looking directly at him, shimmied out of them, leaving himself bare to Vergil’s gaze. His dick was erect, proudly facing him and Dante had no shame. He had nothing to be ashamed about. He might have been a forty something year old man, but his body looked a decade younger, the promise of the young man at Temen-Ni-Gru finally fulfilled. For a moment, Vergil could only stare before beginning to open his boots with undue haste.

Having let his brother look his fill, Dante shuffled the pile of clothing around to make something of a nest and lay down to watch his brother strip off the last of his clothing. Taking in his new position, Vergil smiled at him, a real smile, running is gaze over him, “You are beautiful, brother.”

“We’re identical, ass-hole.”

Vergil chuckled, “That we are, dear Dante, But I, unlike you, can say it.” He dropped down to straddle Dante’s legs, “Let me taste you, brother.”

Dante nodded, words caught in his throat and watched as his brother lowered his head to take him in his mouth.

It was obvious Vergil had never done this before, making the usual mistakes of going too deep, too fast and his co-ordination was lacking, but he figured it out quickly enough and Dante was kind enough to be very explicit in his instructions… And loud, very load. Every gasp, every moan, every twitch told Vergil what his brother liked, what to do again and what wasn’t worth the effort, until he had Dante trembling and begging beneath him. As tempted as Vergil was to edge him, it had been a long time since he had felt this most human of pleasures and, as Dante was demonstrating so gloriously, pleasure it was. He sucked harder, following the same pattern as before and felt the stutters in Dante’s breathing, felt him begin to tense up and recognised the precursor to his own orgasms. He had a moment to prepare and bat away Dante’s hands as his brother tried to pull him off and then Dante was coming with a low almost demonic groan. Vergil swallowed, trying to catch all the bitter liquid that spurted from the cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, Verg”

He smiled down at his completely wrecked brother, “That is the plan, isn’t it?

Dante smiled, and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, licked the last of his seed from Vergil’s lips, “We need lube.”

“We’re demons…”

“Have you ever fucked a guy before?”

“What?”

“Have you ever fucked a guy before, or been fucked? Doesn’t really matter.”

Vergil shook his head, slowly. Dante caught his chin when he tried to sit up and pulled him down for another kiss.

“You can fuck me, Verg, but dry? Even demonic healing won’t make it feel good for either of us. If it’s your first time, I’d rather wait to do it right.”

Then he rolled Vergil over onto his back, and settled between his legs, “Until then, let me show you a few things I’ve learnt over the years.” He caught Vergil’s balls in one hand and his cock in the other, and quickly made his brother forget about fucking anything but his warm, wet mouth.

Days blurred together without a night to separate them. Whenever the twins had a chance and found a relatively safe place, they de-triggered to explore each other’s human body. Dante discovered, quite by accident, that Vergil was very, very sensitive on the back of his knees when he kissed a path from the back of his ankles to his ass, Vergil’s hands caught in a convenient vine. Vergil was quite surprised by the discovery too and in return he found he could turn Dante into a pile of mush by peppering his throat with butterfly kisses. It also made Dante blush the most adorable red colour, so Vergil made sure to do it as often as possible. 

Two things marred their time together. First, they kept getting dirtier and dirtier without any chance to get clean and second, they couldn’t find anything to use as lube.

And then they had found a place they could cross back to the human world without unleashing hell on earth.

It was raining in Capulet when they stumbled out of the portal, the Yamato singing in Vergil’s hands, but Dante didn’t miss the exhausted tremble in his brother’s arm. Vergil could spout all the nonsense he wanted, but even with Devil Sword Dante helping to power it, Yamato needed a lot of Vergil’s energy to cut through to a different plane of existence. He slung an arm around his brother and stepped out onto the street. They weren’t far from Devil May Cry, if the office even existed anymore. Dante wasn’t too sure how long they had been in hell, the first few weeks had been hectic, then they had lost themselves in their demon sides for a while and then they had hung around and… played, he guessed, while they tried to find a place to come back. They hadn’t exactly hurried. 

Probably best not to tell Nero that. 

He had left the shop deed with Morrison along with instructions about what to do when he didn’t come back, but…

No matter, he turned them towards the shop; if it was there, they were sorted. If it wasn’t, he’d try calling Trish collect from the payphone down the street.

Turned out Devil May Cry _was_ still there, though the light was off, and it looked deserted. He lent Vergil, who was barely conscious, against the wall and tried the door. It was locked. Dante had never bothered with the lock since the presence of the devil arms was usually enough to keep people out. Sighing, he gathered his strength and _pushed_ his will into the building. He felt the demon souls flaring in response, mostly unhappy. The door unlocked, Nevan, Dante thought was responsible, but didn’t push it. Instead, he grasped Vergil around the waist to haul him up and stumbled inside.

The place had been cleaned and tidied, but a fine layer of dust covered everything suggesting no one had been there in a while. Dante could smell the faintest remains of Nero and Nico’s scents. Lady and Trish had been in as well, but not as recently. Too tired to care, Dante stumbled past the desk and into the bedroom, dropping his brother onto the made bed before stooping to pull his boots off.

Once he had Vergil stripped, he pulled the sheets over him and staggered back to the desk, picking up the handset. He had one call to make, and then he was joining his brother in dreamland. Trish answered on the second ring.

“Dante?” she breathed out the name.

“Hey, Babe.”

“When did you get back?”

“About twenty minutes ago. I’m glad to see the shop’s still here.”

“Yeah…”

“Anything I need to know before I collapse and sleep for a week?”

“No, power and water should be on. Nero insisted. Is Vergil…”

“He’s back with me. Already asleep. Cutting a portal between worlds takes a lot of energy.”

“Is he…”

“He’s my _brother_ , Trish. He’s Nero’s _father_.”

“I know. Just… be careful.”

“I will. Can you let everyone know? We probably won’t be up for visitors for a week or so.”

“I will.”

“Thanks, I owe you.”

“You threw yourself into Hell to save the world, Dante. I’m fairly sure, you don’t owe anyone anything.”

Dante snorted, “I’m sure Lady disagrees.”

“You might be surprised. I’ll make the calls. Get some sleep.” She hung up on those words. Dante replaced the receiver and turned back to the bedroom, stripping his clothing as he went. None of it was salvageable anyway.

Vergil had rolled over onto his side and Dante slid into his arms, pressing his back against his brother’s chest and curling both their arms around him. It was good to be home. It was better to be home with Vergil.

It was early afternoon when they woke, and Dante smiled into the pillow as he felt soft kisses pepper his nape and shoulders. “I know you are awake.” Vergil hummed against his skin.

“Ummm…” Dante agreed, not moving until he felt Vergil chuckle against him and then his warm, welcome weight disappeared. He cracked one eye open and watching his brother sit up and look around, the expression on his face unreadable.

“We made it.”

“Yeah. Showers and lube are now available.”

His twin made a noise in response, but it didn’t sound happy.

“Vergil?”

“What happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Dante felt panic rise, but he forced it down. There were plenty of meanings in that statement that had nothing to do with Vergil leaving him. Unconsciously, his hand crept to his throat, caressing the spot Vergil like to put his claiming bites, feeling the phantom stab of demon fangs.

“What do we do now?”

Dante licked his lips. For whatever reason, their discussion about the future had never went further then showers-bed-lube-claiming bite, in roughly that order. Demons weren’t renowned for future planning and if he was being honest, part of Dante didn’t think they’d make it out.

“Showers first, I think. Trish said the water’s on.”

“Trish?”

“Yeah”, he dragged a hand through his hair, dislodging some bit of… he didn’t want to think about what, or how long it had been there, “I called her last night, didn’t want anyone banging on the door thinking we were squatters. Nero made them keep the power and water on apparently. And there isn’t anything we immediately need to do. I said we’d we in touch in a few days. So, let’s get clean and go from there.” 

Vergil nodded, stood up and took a step before turning back to look at his brother. Dante grinned at him, obviously having been staring at his arse.

“Do you have lube here?”

“None that will be any good. I don’t even know how long we were gone for, but it feels like spring now and we left in early summer . Anything not in a can is probably gone off. Get showered, Vergil, and we’ll walk up to the corner shop.”

Vergil hesitated for a moment longer then said, “Join me?”

“Happily.” Dante replied with a smile.

They were finally clean. Vergil hadn’t realised how nice it felt to not have demon blood, muck, his own blood and probably some of Dante’s covering him. Silver white hair fell in wet spikes around his face and Dante’s messy waves were finally tamed and slicked back as Vergil ran a hand through it, almost purring. His back was against the wall, Dante leaning against him, one hand stroking their dicks together in long, sensuous pulls. Dante’s face was pressed into his neck as he peppered the clean skin with kisses and licks, revelling in the fresh scent.

The grip tightened and Vergil drew in a startled breath as the pressure passed what human strength could accomplish. Dante didn’t move any faster and he found himself thrusting into the hand holding them, little whimpers beginning to escape him. He felt Dante smile into his throat and suddenly a shiver ran the length of his spine. “Please!” he gasped out feeling the teeth tugging on the skin.

“You want this?” Dante murmured. He was, Vergil realised, a lot less affected by the stoking hand.

“Yes!” he hissed.

“You want to be mine, claimed for every demon to know?”

“Yes!”

“You going to stay with me, this time? No more disappearing and letting me think you’re dead?”

“Dammit Dante!” How was Dante not as wrecked as he was? He could feel the orgasm coming closer.

“Well?”

“Yes, I’ll stay!”

Teeth tightened, a hint of sharp fang this time, and then sank into his throat, pinching the nerve between them.

Absolute bliss. The orgasm raced through them both as his blood poured into Dante’s mouth, the claiming bite sending him to his knees. Only Dante’s strong arms held him up as pure peace swept through him, forcing him to submit, to let himself be claimed body and soul.

He would stay, Vergil realised, because he wanted to. Because he wanted Dante, and because Dante wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the POV jumps around. Neither if the twins would shut up and let the other one talk!


	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit gets worked out. Vergil deals and the twins begin to make a plan for the future.

Self-service checkouts were becoming a ‘thing’ and they were one bandwagon Dante was only too happy to jump on, sighing in relief when he saw them at the entrance to the supermarket. He had thrown their clothing, what was salvageable anyway, into the wash before leaving, but having Vergil wear his clothes was weird, not to mention, it made it harder than usual to tell them apart. Vergil’s hair was still slightly damp and falling loosely across his forehead, no matter how many times he pushed it back. Dressed in a black long-sleeved tee and a pair of black jeans, exactly the same as his brother, even the couple of inches extra Dante had across his shoulders wasn’t obvious, though the jeans were tighter across Vergil’s thighs if you looked. Identical twins weren’t common, white-haired, good looking ones even less, which meant walking through the aisles, they got more than one second look.

Sighing as Vergil stopped again, Dante tried not to fidget. Vergil had last been himself, in the human world, twenty years before. It stood to reason that a lot of stuff would be new to him, even with V’s memories, but all they needed was a couple of days’ worth of frozen pizza and ice-cream, which was already in the basket, and some lube and alright, he’d give him the twenty minutes to pick a phone. Vergil, however, was insisting on looking at every aisle.

“I remember these…”

“From V?” Dante asked surprised that Vergil was volunteering information in public, and watching his twin pull the packet of chocolate chip cookies off the shelf.

“Yes. I suppose it’s like watching TV. I see the memories and know what I am meant to feel, what V… did feel. But they are unnatural to me.”

Dante nodded to the packet, “Nico always has them in the van. And I know what you mean. Every time I think I have the feels figured out, one of the babes throws me a curve ball.” He held up the basket, motioning Vergil to throw the cookies in and followed his brother further up the aisle, snagging a packet of wafers on the way.

They had a minor fight in the fruit and vegetable section. Dante didn’t see why they needed anything other than strawberries. Vergil wanted more options. 

“I meant to ask earlier”, Vergil suddenly said, moving closer to him, peaches in hand, “Are we able to pay for this?” he lowered his voice and used Dante’s momentary distraction to drop the peaches into the basket.

“Yeah, the investigation finished a few months ago. Plenty of dough in the bank for now. We should really get Mom and Dad’s stuff sorted out as well.” He glared down at the fruit as if mortally offended. But it was in the basket, so Vergil got to keep it. Strange how many of the little quirks from their childhood were reappearing now. From their mother’s agreement that if it made it into the basket, they could get it to Vergil’s habit of resting his chin on Dante’s shoulder to read around him. It was… nice. 

Vergil hummed, “That shouldn’t be too difficult, now we can both sign the declaration. That trick with the sealing clause was ingenious by the way.”

Dante nodded, “I wish I had known it was you trying to get access. I thought it was one of Mundus’ generals and…” he twitched his shoulders, as if settling wings into place, a habit carried over from spending so long Triggered. Something lit Vergil’s eyes at the movement and suddenly Dante felt a little too hot. He twitched the muscles again and Vergil’s eyes darted up to meet his. 

He leaned in, “You look better with them.”

And then he was gone, strolling down the aisle towards homewares and the cleaning products Dante didn’t want to get. He watched him snag a few new towels on the way and groaned. He wanted Vergil with him, he really did, but he had a suspicion living together in the human world would be very different from surviving together in Hell. The man standing beside the potatoes gave him a considering look before turning his attention back to the King Edwards. Right, identical twins; it wasn’t like they would pass for ‘just’ boyfriends on a good day, but dressed like this? He needed to remind Vergil it was _obvious_ they were brothers right now. 

Eventually, they made it to personal products, and he was beginning to wish he’s got a trolley instead of the basket. It wasn’t so much that it was heavy as the looks people kept giving him when he didn’t struggle with it. Shampoo, shower gel, soap, toothpaste, toothbrush and hairbrush for Vergil and hair gel. Then the most important thing. Vergil was already standing on front of the condoms, staring at the boxes with a blank look on his face.

“Verg?”

His twin glanced over, “Hmm?”

“What’s with the glare?”

“I thought we would be sterile.”

“What?”

“Sterile. I had already awoken. I would partially trigger when I… which led me to conclude my sperm, if I even had any, would be unable to fertilise a human. Demons don’t _have_ sperm.” Vergil sighed, “I thought I was safe. I don’t regret Nero. But I do wish I had known he was possible and _how_ he was possible.”

“I never thought about it, I guess.” Dante shrugged, not sure what to say, “but yeah, condoms aren’t so reliable since the tower. Glad we can’t catch anything.” He trailed off, attention caught by the TV screen in the corner, showing a 24 hour news station. The tag line was about New York’s reduction in demon related incidents since MacDonald-King Inc. got an exclusive hunting contract from the City Council. That seemed… unlikely. 

Vergil followed his gaze, “Interesting”.

“Yeah. Why would activity go down because of who the hunters are?”

Vergil simply shrugged, his eyes narrowed and returned to his pursual of the lubes available. Dante watched as a councilman gushed about MDK’s success rate for a few moments and then resolutely turned his back on the screen. Not his circus, not his monkeys, and New York was far, far away. Vergil threw two tubes into the basket, so he added a strawberry flavoured one. Vergil rolled his eyes and added a liquorish one.

“Yuck!” he made a gagging noise, “You don’t even like liquorish.”

Vergil paused, looked at the tube and shrugged, taking it back out, “Point.” He took out the strawberry one as well and put them both back, replacing them with two more plain ones.

Sighing, Dante admitted defeat and nodded to the overflowing basket, “It that everything?”

“I believe so.”

Not having to hand over the contents of their basket to the checkout girl currently staring at Vergil’s ass was a welcome relief. Getting out of the shop was an even bigger one.

~DXV~

Putting the last of the ice cream into the freezer, Vergil looked around. It was obvious someone had done a cursory clean after they went to Hell, he would bet on Nero, but nothing had been done since. He might not have been the neat freak his twin had accused him of being as a child, but he wasn’t willing to live in squalor and rely on alcohol to avoid thinking about it.

Grabbing the cleaning supplies and the bucket of water from the sink, he stepped out into the main office and looked around. Dante glanced over at him, winding his conversation up, “… let me know. Yes, he’ll probably take some. No…. Yes… I’ll ask.”

He covered the mouthpiece with a hand, “Morrison wants to know if you know anyone who would want Marionette Strings?”

The question surprised him enough that he thought about it before replying, “I knew a few people… collectors… before. I can speak to them. Why?”

“Enzo and his crowd got done for selling illegal demon artifacts. Morrison is sitting on some bits… legal bits and doesn’t know who else to shift them through.”

“Find out how much he’s willing to sell for and I’ll look into it.”

He took a seat on the couch while he waited for Dante to finish talking, then threw him a cloth and a bottle of cleaner. Dante sighed and gave him a pouty look, “This is going to take an age.”

“Yes, so the sooner we get started the better.” He caught his brother’s eye, “You admitted the place got this bad because cleaning gave you time to think. Now, it will give us time to talk instead. We’re starting a life together, aren’t we?”

Dante nodded and squirted some of the cleaner into the cloth, “Right. Something on your mind?”

“Renovations. But first, did you tell… Morrison, was it? That I would take hunting jobs?”

“Pretty much. Reckoned it would be a good way to blow off steam.” He started on the desk, “I mean, two adult, dominant demons living together? Figured we’re need an outlet and not many hunts would need both of us.”

Vergil hummed, agreeing.

“So, renovations?” Dante asked.

“Yes, the front room upstairs is nearly the size of the main office. I think it would make a much better bedroom then that one” He nodded to the door, “And, since you don’t have a reason to drink yourself unconscious every night, the stairs won’t be a problem. I also want to do something about the bathroom.”

“Are you planning to redo the entire place?”

“Eventually” Vergil smirked, easily envisaging the future, “I like the idea of trading in artefacts. Depending on how many of my contacts still exist, it should be relatively easy to set myself up.”

Dante grunted, moving from the desk to the bookshelves, his fingers trailing over the spines. “I always meant to sort out a proper library. I have most of dad’s library in the basement.”

“They survived?”

“The vaults did.” He pulled his tee shirt over his head, balling it up and threw it onto the chair. Vergil ran his eyes appreciatively over his back and shoulders, broad from sword play, because Rebellion was a great sword, and Dante had kept the size and general shape when he created his devil sword. Heavily muscled from fighting, flying and just because half demons had good genes. He trailed his eyes down over the slim waist, enjoying the view until he reached the rim of his jeans, barely covering his ass. The lube was burning a hole in his pocket as he watched Dante move the books to the floor and begin to scrub.

“Given some of the books in the vault, I suggest installing one ourselves.”

Dante looked sheepishly over his shoulder, “I have one. Had it set up for the devil arms a few years back. The books are piled in there. We should be able to fix it up with a little work. Vergil shook his head and went back to scrubbing, a small smile on his lips. His dick was half hard in his jeans and if he kept watching his brother, it would be all hard. The tube pressed into his thigh as he bent over to wring out the mop. Soon.

They had finished the office and the kitchen by dinner time. Now, while Dante shoved a pizza in the oven, Vergil stood in the front room on the next storey up, staring out at the street below. In a way, he now had everything he ever wanted and at the same time… Nero nagged at him. The boy was impossible, so like Dante in some ways and so like him in others. He wanted… something with him, but he wasn’t sure what. He wondered how long the boy would give them before showing up unannounced. He could only assume that Nero had been one of the ones Trish had called. Absently, he tapped his new phone against his lips. Finding a buyer for the Marionette Strings had been easy, negotiating the price even easier. Now he debated calling Nero. Dante said the boy would welcome the call, but he very much doubted that.

Dragging his thoughts away, he looked around. The room was a decent size, easily enough for a master bedroom. The bigger of the two other rooms would become a lounge and the smaller, a spare bedroom. It wouldn’t be hard, but it made something inside him die a bit when he thought about his brother living here, eking out an existence, barely surviving because he had given up caring. The building had four stories, including a basement and an attic conversion he was sure Dante had never even been in. This wasn’t the outcome he had been aiming for all those years ago and it wasn’t a life he was willing to accept for his brother now.

~DXV~

Much later, Vergil relined on the couch, carding a lazy hand through Dante’s hair as his brother lay against his chest. Dante was almost purring where he sprawled, and Vergil was enjoying the simple pleasure. 

“We should head to bed.” He murmured, setting his wine glass on the floor. Dante mumbled something without moving and Vergil couldn’t help the huff of laughter. He leaned down to kiss his forehead, “And we have lube now.”

Dante opened his eyes, “All you want is my ass.”

Vergil’s eyes darkened, “All I ever wanted was the power to protect myself and what I loved. I finally have that power. And now I find I want you too, but I want to be yours as well. What do you want tonight, brother?”

He didn’t know what to read into Dante’s expression. Eventually his brother sighed and sat up, turning so he was sitting against the opposite couch arm, their legs tangling between them. He grabbed his glass of whiskey off the floor and took a swallow. “This was easier in Hell, when we were talking about ‘what ifs’.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to go back to ‘what ifs’?”

“No” Dante admitted, “But… I’m not a virgin. Neither are you; I get that. I have, I think, a whole heap more ideas backed by a whole lot more experience though.”

Vergil hummed, but didn’t disagree.

“You said you've never had gay sex. Outside what we done in Hell, what experience do you have?” He raised a hand, “I’m trying to make sure we get to the good stuff here, we can try anything you want once we know where we stand.”

Vergil cut off his snarled comment because the truth was, he had no experience with men. Sighing, he simply admitted it and waited for the joke, the sly comment.

It never came.

“Thank you.” Dante breathed, his relief obvious, “It makes it so much easier if you don’t pretend. I’m gonna say, you fuck me tonight. If we get any further, I’ll fuck you, but I don’t want to put any pressure on either of us. We’ve only been back a day.”

Vergil picked back up his wine glass and drained the rest before crawling over Dante to reach his lips, “I like that plan.”

“Then let me show you how to do it.” Dante slid out from under him and off the couch, holding out his hand. Vergil took it, letting himself be pulled up and following his brother into the bedroom, pulling his tee off as he went. It was childish, but now Dante wasn’t the only one going topless.

Dante switched on the bedside light but left the overhead one off. Then he turned and Vergil caught his breath at the hard planes of his brother’s body, highlighted perfectly and purposefully. This was the Dante he had seen in Hell, not the more subdued one, the more careful one from the supermarket. He opened his jeans and shoved them down, already hard. He heard Dante laugh softly. 

“I feel like a teenager.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow at his twin.

Dante shrugged, “You can get me going so damn fast, Verg. I’m forty-six years old. I look like I’m thirty thanks to that damned tree, but you, you make me feel like I’m sixteen.”

The words made him hesitate. The tone made him unsure, “That is bad?”

Dante took a step forward and caught his jaw in his hand, turning his face so they were looking at each other, “No, not bad. Just a thing. Just one more step on the long road to get us here.”

“The long road home.”

Dante laughed again, “Yeah.” Then his dropped his lips to Vergil’s mouth and Vergil stopped caring. He stepped out of the pooling jeans into Dante’s body, tracing the lines of the muscles over his back and side. In his mouth, Dante’s tongue tangled with his. Vergil might have less experience, but he was the scholar of the two and he put that to use, remapping the mouth he had learned in Hell, checking off each of Dante’s sweet spots on his mental list as he slowly walked his brother back to the bed and then pushed him down. Dante was still wearing his jeans. That was unacceptable, so he did something about it.

They lay together, all long limbs and heavy muscles, golden skin and silver white hair. Vergil shivered under the light sheet he had pulled over them. “So brother, instruct me.”

Dante shiver at the words, before reaching over and grabbing the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. Reaching out, he grasped Vergil’s, spreading the slick substance over the elegant digits. Spreading his legs, he tugged Vergil between them and guided his hand down to his entrance, his cock already standing to attention against his stomach. Slowly, he swirled their fingers around the depression. 

“The aim is to relax the muscles. No use pushing in and just pumping.” 

Vergil’s finger slipped in, helped by Dante, and was slowly guided in stroking along the ring's edge, almost massaging the muscle until he felt it quiver beneath his touch.

A shiver ran the length of Dante’s body.

“Second finger and then scissor them a little. Pressure on the ring, don’t worry about depth yet.”

Vergil grunted in response, concentrating on opening the flesh under his fingers. Bracing himself on his other hand, he took control sliding a third finger in. Dante groaned beneath him, arching his back. “Yeah, just like that. I’m loose, push in deeper till you find the sweet… FUCK!”

“I believe I found it.” Vergil smirked as his brother writhed on his hand. He didn’t need the garbled instruction from Dante to shift their position and slide his cock across the hole or to push in in a slow steady thrust, taking his time without delaying the inevitable. Regardless, Dante gave plenty of encouragement. Sheathed completely inside his twin, he felt the demonic energy rise, but for the first, intimate, time, Vergil didn’t fear it, didn’t worry about hurting his lover.

Because Dante could take it. 

Instead he focused on finding that spot again and hitting it, each sweeping stroke turning Dante into a keening mess of sensation as he found a rhythm and kept it.

Abstractly, Vergil noticed demonic scales sliding over his arms and for a moment, hellfire burned in Dante’s chest, scorching him. Through half closed eyes, concentrating on keeping a steady pace, his saw his tail swipe around to hold his lover and didn’t need to worry. Dante caught up and shoved the end into his mouth to suck and Vergil groaned, the dual harmonics of a demon reverberating around the room, “Dante.”

Sweat broke out along his back, sliding over human skin as the scales and tail receded. Dante moaned at the loss, pulling Vergil down and claiming his mouth with a violence he had never seen in a human. Dante _took_ what his wanted. His long, hard legs closing around him, pulling him down to crush the dick between them, demonic strength locking them together. Vergil growled or groaned, it might even have been a moan, he wasn’t sure, as he grasped the cock with his lube-covered hand and began to stoke in time with his thrusts, pushing up into his twin with abandon, feeling, for the first time in forever like he didn’t need to hold anything back. Scales slid over his arms only to retreat under human skin a moment later. His tail wrapped around Dante’s ankle for a moment before disappearing again. And underneath him the skin changed to chitin scales between one stroke and the next, hellfire burned against him for a moment before being dampened by human blood and skin, their mouths meeting in teeth and fangs and rounded human tongues and long pointed demonic ones. Claws dug into his shoulders before human fingernails pulled out and through it all, Dante said his name like a prayer, interspersed with curses, oaths, and moans of pleasure, driving towards their mutual completion, needing to feel the other come. This was it. The final nail in the coffin of their past, the final step to a future together. The orgasm took him by surprise. He felt Dante swell in his stroking, scale covered hand, felt liquid spraying between them, pulse after pulse and then pleasure coursed through his mind. He slid away from his brother’s lips, fangs lowering, and he sank them into the nexus of his brother’s neck and shoulder, finding the nerve, Claiming Dante.

“Mine.” He growled out around the delicious blood, swallowing the mouthful.

“Yours.” Dante agreed, his voice ragged, “Always yours, Vergil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, for anyone wondering, Vergil is on his best behaviour at the moment... So it Dante for that matter...


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, or confused, I’m using the European storey names so basement (library/vault), ground floor (main office), 1st floor and attic.

The week Dante asked Trish for that first night passed quickly and quietly, filled with trying to reorganise their lives around each other. Vergil contacted various acquaintances from his past and sold over half of Morrison's hoard with little effort. He also tried his hand at sourcing specific ingredients on request. The joint declaration was sent to Sparda’s solicitors and the first steps were taken to finally unravel the mess of their inheritance. Dante called in a favour from an old friend to get Vergil an ID with a non-Sparda associated name. They eventually settled on Luke Redgrave, knowing it would be impossible to hide their blood relationship. Vergil also started getting bathroom quotes after Dante came back from a job covered in demonic slime.

Lady gave them exactly one week before appearing. Dante had known the moment she entered the office from the whispers of the devil arms around him where he had been fixing bookcases to the walls of the vault. He yelled up the stairs to let her know he was downstairs and was just finished tightening the bolt when she set Kalina Ann down at the Vault door and stepped inside.

“Lady” he greeted, holding out his arms.

From her expression she couldn’t decide whether to shoot him, punch him or hug him. In the end sheer relief that Trish hadn’t dreamt the entire thing sent her into his arms. He laughed and hugged her back, having read the entire internal argument on her face.

She stepped back, “Where is he?”

“Shopping.”

“Shopping? For what, with what?”

Dante shrugged, not wanting to have a conversation about money first thing “Clothing. He’s taken a few jobs for Morrison, mostly finding buyers for artefacts and stuff. Heard about Enzo.”

“It was only a matter of time.” She shrugged, “He was getting careless.”

He watched her look around and she stepped out of his arms to inspect his handiwork, slowly drawing a hand over the shelves, “Started fixing the place up?” she ignored the racks of devil arms behind her.

“About time really.”

“Never showed any interest before.”

Dante hesitated for a moment, reaching over the pick up the first few books and move them onto the shelves. “Never had a reason to before.”

Lady nodded, “I’ll write off your debt then, if you won’t run it up again.”

“I won’t.”

She nodded, stepped away from the bookcase and headed back towards the door, “I have a job. Meet me for a drink soon?”

“Anytime.”

“If… Vergil is moving into artefact sales, I might have some stuff for him.”

“Sure, bring it with you next time. Probably best wait a few days though.”

“Why?”

“Vergil needs an office so we’re half way through rearranging the rooms and we start ripping out the bathroom tomorrow.”

Lady laughed, “I’ll expect an invite and a tour then”. She scooped up Kalina Ann and headed up the stairs with a little wave, her steps lighter. Dante grinned, damn but he had good friends.

Another week passed. They got the bathroom finished and moved into the 1st floor bedroom. Vergil had an en-suite installed while the bathroom downstairs was being redecorated and they turned the downstairs room into his office. His work was ramping up as he made a name for being able to get the most exotic ingredients quickly. This idea was quickly abandoned, when they both found the demon side of their nature unhappy with the wall, and door between them, causing Vergil to spend more time working on the coffee table or Dante’s desk then out of sight in his office.

Dante grinned as he watched Lady and Trish come in when he invited them to see the updates, as they looked around the main office in surprise. Having Vergil move into the Devil May Cry with him had been an experience, one he part treasured and part hated. There had been a lot of compromising, sudden and badly timed discoveries of demonic instincts, even more broken furniture, four different layout attempts, a few (verbal) arguments and a lot of fights. There had also been a lot of separate hunts to blow off steam and twice, one or the other had just stormed out. But they were slowly making it work. Most importantly, they both _wanted_ it to work. Which meant Dante had to tidy up after himself, and Vergil had to refrain from threatening every damned person who came in the door. Pizza remained the biggest source of contention.

His babes were outright amazed, even if Lady had been aware of some of the changes, she hadn’t known the building had a usable first floor to it, let alone an attic conversion above that. Before Trish had arrived and after she found her own place it had only been used sporadically for storage. Dante couldn’t help the wide smile while he gave them the promised tour. The basement vault now housed a decent sized library with the devil arms not in the main office housed on display pedestals and hung on the walls in between the shelves. A large cabinet beside a small seating area held the more valuable things Vergil had acquired. The room was oddly relaxing even with the constant whispers from the living weapons, although Dante thought it might be a demon thing when Trish relaxed her shoulders, but Lady tensed up. 

The three rooms upstairs had been converted into two bedrooms and a living room. He caught Trish eyeing the bigger bedroom, which had been decorated in a muted moss and forest green shades, teak furniture and the biggest, strongest bed they would find. She very deliberately smirked at him. Dante just shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture, knowing she could smell both him and his brother in the room and most likely, their spent lust from that morning as well, but Trish was a demon. It had only taken her a few moments in their presence to recognise their compatible power. Lady was oblivious, only commenting that the sterile second bedroom was exactly what she would have expected from Vergil causing Trish to let out a little giggle. The living room was currently unfurnished, with a pile of boxes on the floor. 

Trish caught Dante’s hand as Lady made her way downstairs, “Tell me you want this?”

Dante looked at her and smiled, “I want this. We both want this.”

“Tell me he’s giving as much as taking.”

“He is, Trish. I wouldn’t… I couldn’t stay with him if he wasn’t. I’m too dominant to just take it.”

She nodded once, squeezed his hand and followed Lady, who was loudly complaining about the tour’s delay from the staircase.

The ground floor bathroom had been updated in shades of blue and green, a shower big enough for four people, in one corner and a bath big enough for them both to lie down in took up most of the floor space. There was a simple elegance to it that screamed Vergil. Lady huffed and refused to admit she liked it. 

Initially, the back-room downstairs, Dante’s former bedroom, had been turned into an office for Vergil, but that only lasted a few days before demon instincts, being the bitch they were, had forced Vergil to move into the main part of the office so they both knew where the other was. That room was now used for storage and they were debating refurbishing the galley kitchen and extending it in at some point. Neither twin cooked, nor truthfully needed to eat much, so it would be more for human visitors and booze. The bar had already been put into the storeroom, along with the drum kit Dante bought on a whim and never learned to play. Vergil had moved a lot of stuff Dante bought on a whim and never used in there. He hadn’t realised there was so much of it and was surprised to realise he didn’t want to keep most of it. Too much was bought as a distraction from the pain of losing his brother, so getting rid of it had gone on the To Do list Vergil kept in his head.

DxV

The tour was over. Lady dropped down onto the couch after Dante left to pick up the takeout, putting her feet up onto the coffee table. Across from her, sitting at his desk, Vergil raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Trish took her usual spot on Dante’s desk and picked up the take-away menu laying on it. “So, you convinced Dante to tidy up, made him use most of the space in the building, found a shit load of money from somewhere and even got him to eat something other than pizza. I am impressed.”

“Most of that wasn’t hard.” Vergil shrugged.

“No” Lady agreed, eyes hard,, “The hardest part for us was always pulling him out of the funk you left him in at the top of Temen-Ni-Gru and after Mallet Island, but I guess that was easy for you.”

Vergil winced, “ _That_ wasn’t easy. We had a lot to discuss, a lot to discover about each other, and a lot to forgive on both sides.”

“This” he waved his hand around, “was easy because I wanted to stay, and he wanted me to. So, compromises.”

“Yes,” Trish eyed the framed print of a naked woman pulling an impossible pose on the wall behind Vergil’s desk. Then looked over her shoulder at the oil painting of a seascape behind Dante’s, “Compromises.”

Lady hummed and looked at the wall above her head, this one covered in trophies and weapons,

“Kinda curious about the money though.”

“What about it?”

“Dante’s always broke, and these changes don’t come cheap. That bathroom alone must have cost a few thousand.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow at her, clearly surprised at the line of questioning. “The city council investigated Devil May Cry three years ago for fraudulent claims. They only finished the investigation a few months ago, while we were in hell.” Vergil shrugged but, having acquiesced to explaining, continued, “Once they were forced to accept that he really had made that many kills, they had to pay him everything they owed him for the last thirty something months along with interest.”

“You mean Dante hasn’t been getting anything from the council?” Lady looked startled.

“No” Vergil confirmed, “Every claim he put in got handed over to the fraud team because of the investigation. It’s not the first time it’s happened either. Half devils are simply too good at killings demons it seems. Morrison kept giving him the private jobs that came in to try to avoid it.”

“Shit”, lady sighed, “Why didn’t he say something?”

“Because he didn’t need the money.” Vergil said simply, “He rarely needed to eat, doesn’t drive anything that needs fuel and doesn’t suffer from the cold. If he had alcohol to drink and enough left to keep the water and electricity on, he didn’t care.”

“As for our parent’s money, we had unintentionally clashed when we tried to sort out our parent’s estate.” He threw a glare at them, “Keep in mind, we thought the other dead and both of us assumed the person trying to get access was someone sent by Mundus to retrieve whatever Sparda had taken from Hell, thus we were actively trying to prevent each other from getting anything. Dante even went to far as to seal the will. We were both terrified of being discovered before we could protect ourselves. When we came back, we started the process to get it settled, this time with both our signatures on the paperwork, and an explanation that we had been separated and believed the other dead when we had tried separately to execute the will. Prior to that, Dante was paying a lot to try to sort the mess out and keep the entire thing quiet. Who knows what would have happened if anyone figured out it was _Sparda’s_ estate? Father would have done us all a favour if he had changed his name. The tale is not very interesting I’m afraid.”

The door opened, and the man himself walked in, looking around before mooching over to drop the take-out bag on Vergil’s desk, “Lady, Trish, are you staying for food?” he asked.

“Did you get enough for us?”

“Guess that depends if you like Thai.” Dante said looking at the bag with a frown.

At the same time Vergil asked his twin, “How much can you eat?”

Two hours later, the take-out was finished, Vergil had moved to the couch beside Lady and the four were bantering easily back and forth easily. Vergil found himself honestly enjoying another’s company for the first time in twenty years, exempting his brother, whose sprawled out, legs spread pose was the cause of the problem growing between his legs. Human bodies were not designed to conceal certain things, but tailored trousers and crossed legs did a reasonable job and he wasn’t about to risk the fragile relationship he was forming with Dante until he knew where his brother’s friends stood on this human demon divide. Their relationship wasn’t illegal in Capulet, Dante had confirmed, but there would be social repercussions from it. They were too clearly blood relations to hide it and too desperate to make up for twenty-something years of separation to stay away from each other for any length of time. From the look Trish had given him when they came downstairs, she already knew, but then, she was a demon. 

It was getting late, and Lady and Trish had started the pre-leaving proceedings that would end in expecting him to stand up. Trish solved that problem for him, or made it worse, by dropping in to his lap to hug him goodbye, forcing Lady to half hug him from the side before she moved to the door to wait. 

Trish leaned into him, “I’ll explain it to her. Although, knowing Lady, she’ll want to join in.”

Vergil stiffened, his hand tightening on the whiskey tumbler he had been about to set down when she deposited herself in his lap. Trish stood up with a little laugh and followed Lady to the door. She paused for a moment with a smirk on her lips, looking back at them, “You’re on your own with Nero, though.” Then they were gone.

“Not being illegal is not the same as being acceptable.” Vergil said slowly as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass.

Dante tossed back his last mouthful and stood up to join him on the couch.

“No, it just means they can’t force us apart. What’s on your mind, Verg?” he slid his arm around Vergil’s shoulders.

“What will your friends think? What will Nero think?”

Dante shrugged; his brother was always better at shrugging things off. Vergil always braced for the worst and sometimes he hated it. 

“Trish knows. We probably should have behaved ourselves this morning if we wanted to hide it. Lady won’t care once she gets over the surprise. Morrison won’t notice unless he walks in on us and wont care anyway. Nero… Nero will probably go apeshit. He’s freaking out about Dad already. Having even more demon weirdness shoved in his face right now? Probably not a good idea. But he’d from Fortuna and they have a very small population.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning they probably have quite a few kissing cousins. Nero will get over it once he had a chance to think about it.”

“We should still be discrete.”

“I’m all for being discrete, Vergil, but I am not your dirty little secret. I won’t hide it.”

“Not… hide it. Just no flaunting it, like you said in the supermarket the first day back.”

Dante nodded, “I can do that.” Then he pulled Vergil to him, pressing their lips together quickly, “But right now we’re alone, and I want to fuck you.”

Vergil’s breath caught, “I am amenable to that.”

He drained his glass and stood up, holding his hand out to Dante. His twin caught it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet and following him up the stairs. Vergil had his shirt open by the time they reached the bedroom door, pushing it down his shoulders as they stepped in.

“In a rush?” Dante asked, his voice low and the faintest hint of demonic dual tones in it. Vergil turned to face him, surprised to find Dante’s eyes glowing red already.

“I want to try something.” He replied.

“What?”

For a moment he hesitated, “Something I read about. Something powerful demons can supposedly do.”

“Okay?”

“Strip, Dante.” He pushed down his trousers and ticked his shoes off before they followed. Then he backed up to the bed, watching Dante pull his clothing off and toss it aside. Then he was naked and stalking towards the bed. Vergil smiled slightly and reached out to put a hand on his chest, over his heart.

“I want to see if we can entwine our souls.”

“Huh?”

“Call the demon, Dante, and reach for me with it. If we’re powerful enough and in the middle of sex, they should entwine.”

Dante nodded and reached for the lube. 

Vergil shivered as Dante slowly dragged his fingers over his chest, catching his nipple with the edge of a nail. Dante grinned at him, eyes still glowing slightly as he looked down at him. He was gently pushed back onto the mattress, and then Dante push his legs apart. Slick fingers slid under him, finding the hidden entrance to his body and Vergil shivered again, a finger slipping easily into the hole, gently massaging the ring of muscle. 

Dante suddenly smiled at him, “If we’re going to try this soul thing, I guess we’re doing it soft and gentle like?”

Vergil snorted inelegantly, grinding down on the finger to signal he was ready for another one, “If we’re going to deliberately call our demonic halves forward, it might be best not to smell of blood. Save it for the morning.” The last word was drawn out into a groan as Dante slide in a third finger and found his sweet spot at the same time.

He writhed on the sheets, letting Dante play him like an instrument and then he felt him move, and something thicker than fingers pressed against the loosened hole. Dante yanked his hips up, rough enough to show strength, but not enough to actually hurt and he felt the tip press through. His body relaxed, already used to the feeling, already half trained to respond, a moan escaping him, and Dante pulled him up onto his lap, letting his drop down into his dick at his own pace. He didn’t wait, sinking down until his brother was balls deep in his ass and breathing hard.

“Now” Vergil said and let his power rise.

The demon in him wasn’t a separate thing. The transition from human to demon was not neat, one or the other. It was a shifting line in the sand, driven by demon instinct and human emotion, but this, calling the demon side of himself forward deliberately felt… strange and oddly relaxing. He pushed towards Dante, trying to reach him without moving, trying to find the part of Dante that was a demon too.

And then he did. Hazy and unclear, something licked against him on the inside. There was no movement from Dante, who sat there with his eyes closed, hands still gripping his hips. Then, like a switch had been thrown, he felt it, something indescribable rubbing upside him. It was like fur and scales and feather and skin all at once, like a snake tightening its coils around him and a wolf licking him, a cat purring in his soul and an eagle souring through him like he was the sky. He shuddered and pushed back, trying to give as much to Dante as he could.

And Dante began to move, shifting so he could thrust up into him.

And Vergil felt it. Every movement he made, every sensation he felt bled through their souls into him. It was too much and not enough. They found a rhythm, moving against each other and something in him slipped. Two snakes wound around them, holding them together inside. Two wolves licked each other as they lay in red hellfire. Two cats purred as they snuggled in a nest made of icy flames and two eagles soured together, touching every part of them. Their souls entwined, feeding each other.

Vergil threw back his head and cried out, his climax surprising him as cum spurted from his trapped cock, covering both their chests. Dante roared into his neck, his fangs sinking into Vergil. Peace flooded him, driving him to submit, to let Dante have him, as their souls continued to flow around each other. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them and rested his head against his brother. Dante let go, lapping up with blood as the wounds closed and then turned to meet his lips. His eyes were still glowing, and Vergil knew his own were too.

“Mine.” Dante growled through blood stained teeth.

“Yours,” Vergil agreed, feeling the response inside him, feeling their power ebb and flow with the words.

They lay there, as close as it was possible to get, both inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for part 2 of I'm Outta Here. Obviously, A Glimpse into the Future follows this chronologically and then next part is another multi-chapter fic call Walk Away, which I'll start posting in the not too distant future.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments - I hope you continue to enjoy it.


End file.
